1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to pressure sensing devices, and more particularly to a droplet-based capacitive pressure sensing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Microfluidic-based sensors have been an active area of research for their excellent flexibility, high sensitivity, simple fabrication, and wide adaptability. A variety of sensing and actuation mechanisms have been incorporated in the development of microfluidic sensing devices, the majority of which rely on sensing changes in a physical property (e.g., optical, electrical or mechanical) induced by fluidic displacement, and/or new material functionality introduced to working fluids (e.g., as optical and electromagnetic waveguides).
However, the existing microfluidic sensors suffer from one or more shortcomings, such as being influenced by environmental effects, and/or insufficient pressure sensitivity and resolution.
Accordingly, the present invention provides ultrahigh levels of pressure sensitivity and resolution, while overcoming numerous environmental sensitivity issues of prior microfluidic sensors.